At present, helicopters are usually required to convey personnel in distress or military personnel vertically with a lifeline or parachutes in some emergency cases such as that in the fields of life-saving, engineering, and military, etc.
China patent CN03138884 disclosed a method and a channel for fire rescue, using a security rope for evacuation from high buildings. A rescue channel with a wheel coiled with rope and a lever is pre-set on the outer surface of a building. When emergency occurs in the building, people can pull out the safety hook on the free end of the security rope and fix it on the lifebelt on their own bodies, then fall down along the outer surface of the building.
China patent CN03113141 discloses another type of escape means comprising a fixed axis, a lifeline, a speed controlling channel, and a life-saving bag. Both the upper end of the lifeline and the life-saving bag are fixed to an axis, and the lifeline is set in the life-saving bag. The speed controlling channel is set around the lifeline, which comprises fixing sleeves, fixing pulleys, strength springs, speed controlling handles, and sealing devices. A strengthening rope is set in the life-saving bag. Each section of the life-saving bag is sewn with elastic bands for shrinking the life-saving bags. The junction of two sections of the life-saving bag is set with metal connecting rings or connecting buckles. The lower part of the speed controlling device is set with safety belt which is set with a flexible safety seat.
However, the using methods of the above channels are complex, and need high proficiency of using. When encountering a sudden emergency, people's thought and behavior are so flustered that it difficult for them to use these complex channels for escape. Therefore, a more simple and reliable emergency escape device is desirably required.
In addition, China patent CN88205652 discloses a landing bag for fire life-saving. The landing bag is a long fabric bag, being distributed with a number of flexible rubber hoses or belts as a tight ferrule. When an emergency occurs suddenly, people descend through the landing bag with heads upward, and control the falling speed by hands and feet pressing on the inner surface of said landing bag. Usually, stronger force is needed for people to control the speed by pressing on the inner surface of said landing bag with hands and feet. So it's too difficult for the weak to do, especially difficult for the elderly and children. Furthermore, fat person cannot pass through the landing bag successfully because little flexibility of the rubber hoses makes the opening of the tight ferrule too narrow to pass through. Hence, the application scope of this landing bag is limited.
In view of these, the present invention is proposed expressly.